


Pernah

by revabhipraya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Ficlet, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Kita pernah, pernah, dan pernah. Utamanya, kita pernah jadi satu.





	Pernah

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

.

.

.

Kita pernah punya momen indah yang kita bagi berdua. Misalnya seperti melihat senyum di wajahmu yang disentuh lembut oleh sinar mentari dari jendela saat bangun tidur, atau seperti melihat langit yang berubah warna dari balkon.

Kita pernah punya sesuatu untuk kita berikan kepada satu sama lain. Kamu dengan buket bunga berbeda jenis dan warna yang setiap minggu selalu mampir di meja ruang tamu dan aku dengan beragam resep masakan baru yang selalu jadi favoritmu.

Kita pernah menyiapkan kejutan untuk satu sama lain dan berakhir gagal. Kamu dengan musik gubahanmu, aku dengan puisi pendekku. Tidak sengaja aku―atau kamu?―meletakkan partitur gubahan berjudul "Elizabeta" di nakas dan kertas puisi berjudul "Roderich" di atas piano. Gagal sudah kejutan terencana kita.

Kita pernah saling mengucap sayang dengan kalimat tersirat. Kita pernah saling menertawakan satu sama lain. Kita pernah menyusuri koridor rumah berulang kali karena sedang bosan. Kita pernah bermain susun kalimat saat sama-sama sedang buntu. Kita pernah bermain tebak gubahan sebelum mengantuk di ranjang.

Kita _pernah_ jadi satu.

(Tapi kini tidak lagi.)

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Mood angst setelah lama meninggalkan fanfiksi x"D sebenarnya tadinya berniat bikin puisi, tapi malah lebih kesulitan, akhirnya ficlet ajalah xD
> 
> Doakan semoga aku bisa aktif nulis fanfik lagi! Kangen juga~


End file.
